Treinta y un lunas
by Murasaki Aoi
Summary: [Reto #Writelloween2014][Cuarta luna] La noche recién había comenzado para ambos. [MenmaSaku]
1. Araña

**Título:** Treinta y un lunas.

**Autora:** Murasaki Aoi.

**Género:** Humor.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje soez.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Extensión:** Serie de drabbles.

**Pareja:** Naruto U. & Sakura H..

**Resumen: **Las arañas no son su fuerte.

**Nota:** Para el #Writelloween2014.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

**Treinta y un lunas**

_by Murasaki Aoi_

.

Primera luna

Araña

.

.

.

No. Él no estaba nervioso. No le preocupaba en absoluto el hecho de que esté en la casa de la tía de Sakura; aquella casa que, según leyendas urbanas y por palabras de su propio mellizo, había sido escenario de múltiples posesiones demoníacas y asesinatos macabros. No le preocupaba el hecho de que, apenas llegar, la señora Haruno lo llevase a una enorme sala de estar vacía y le dijera_ ponte cómodo_ con una voz por demás terrorífica y se escabullera de forma misteriosa.

_Nop, para nada._

Naruto soltó un suspiro a la par que revolvía sus dorados cabellos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos _tickets_ en su mano derecha. Menma se había largado con Hinata a la fiesta de disfraces de Ino hacía ya varias horas. Sasuke, antisocial como era, no tardó ni cinco segundos antes de soltarle un _no_ rotundo y colgarle el teléfono. La única otra persona que se le ocurría que aceptase salir de improviso a esa hora de la noche —y que no le cerraría la puerta en la cara— era Sakura... pero ese era exactamente el meollo del asunto.

Había visto películas con ella siempre, y de hecho se la pasaba genial porque era el tipo de persona que prefería ver una ingesta de cerebros, entrañas o una lluvia de balas antes de cualquier cosa romántica. Sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones siempre hubo alguien más: Menma, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Karin... y la lista continuaba. El hecho de que sólo tuviera dos entradas para una función nocturna sólo lo hacía pensar en la palabra... _cita_. Y no es que detestara esa idea —_de hecho, le gustaba demasiado_—, si no que..._ ¿aceptaría salir solo con él?_

—Mier-...

Un sonido grutural perforó sus timpanos y heló su sangre en ese momento, interrumpiendo todo tipo de pensamiento. No fue ese hecho ni mucho menos el tema de "casa embrujada"; el reconocer esa voz fue lo que lo alarmó en sobremanera.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto corrió hacia la cocina —el lugar donde, dedujo, provenía el grito—, con el corazón ascelerado y olvidando completamente los miedos pasados. Al entrar, vio a su amiga aferrando un cuchillo entre manos trémulas y mirando fijamente algún punto a su izquierda; su delantal blanco manchado con alguna sustancia anaranjada. El rubio miró hacia donde apuntaba y, con la mandíbula descolocada por la impresión, musitó.

—¿Araña...? —El ser de ocho patas estaba escondido —_tal vez incluso más asustado que la misma Sakura_— en el fuerte que había construido dentro de la calabaza que, al parecer, la joven estaba convirtiendo en una lámpara.

En ese momento, Sakura pudo volver a hablar y, de forma rápida y con voz entrecortada, comenzó a ordenarle impacientemente —_y de una forma no tan femenina_— a su amigo que matase a _"la cosa"_ antes de que la mordiera o utilizaría su cabeza para adornar la entrada de la casa.

Y mientras obedecía y tiraba los restos del pobre bicho, escondió los boletos que rezaban _"Aracnofobia 3D"_ en lo más hondo de su bolsillo.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** I BACK~

Con propósito del mejor mes de año(?) He vuelto con una serie de drabbles :D Todos tendrán como motivo algo relacionado con el Halloween; además, ¡serán diarias! Esto es debido a un reto que yo misma me impuse y publiqué en mi página: el #Writelloween2014! Es un reto libre, y si quieren saber más, simplemente pueden ir a mi página en Facebook. Ahi estarían las "bases" (que ni son muchas las pautas) para participar :D.

Y sí, sé que debería ser de terror. Pero simplemente no puedo escribir algo así, no me sale xD.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente!

.

.

**No olviden pasarse por mi página en FB:** Aoi Murasaki.

.

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


	2. Zombie

**Título:** Treinta y un lunas.

**Autora:** Murasaki Aoi.

**Género:** Humor, romance.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje soez.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Extensión:** Serie de drabbles.

**Pareja:** Suigetsu H. & Karin U..

**Resumen: **Para Karin, Suigetsu aveces podía pasar como zombie.

**Nota:** Para el #Writelloween2014.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

**Treinta y un lunas**

_by Murasaki Aoi_

.

Segunda luna

Zombie

.

.

.

Karin estaba enojada. No, no sólo eso. Estaba enojada y aburrida. Una combinación que no auguraba nada bueno. Pero, como siempre, las cosas deben empezar por el principio, y ahora no iba a ser la diferencia.

Había dos motivos por lo que estaba enojada, ciertamente. Primero y principal, le había bajado la regla —_vamos, que estar así no era de lo más lindo_—; por consecuente, se sentía hinchada, le dolían los ovarios y _oh_, claro, no se sentía ni remotamente linda —_es más, en esos momentos en específico era cuando más se descuidaba_—. Precisamente por esa razón se encerraba en su apartamento, vestía los pantalones más desgastados que tenía, usaba una sudadera suelta para no sentir demasiado el roce de la tela —_¿había mencionado que era propensa a irritarse con facilidad? ¿No? Pues sí, hasta eso la ponía de un humor de los mil demonios_— y se sujetaba el pelo en un moño desarreglado. En conclusión, no estaba para ver a nadie.

Y he allí el meollo del segundo motivo.

Despatarrado en el sofá doble y durmiendo con la boca abierta se encontraba su visitante inesperado y la causa de su enfado. Aún no entendía del todo por qué carajo aquél chico de dientes puntiagudos —_a.k.a novio_— estaba allí cuando, horas antes le había mandado un texto explicándole su situación —_básicamente "no cogemos hoy, me bajó la regla"_— y con una clara _indirecta-casi-directa_ de _NO VENGAS_.

Con una tranquilidad casi inusitada en ella, tomó del _bowl_ encima de la mesa de café un par de palomitas y, para pasar el tiempo, decidió practicar algo así como baloncesto con la bocaza del chico como aro. A la par que trataba de apuntar y erraba —_casi a propósito_—, intercaló su mirar entre el objetivo y el televisor casi al lado de ella. Aún estaban pasando los créditos de _"Mi novio es un zombie"_.

Con una sonrisa —y golpeando con los proyectiles el rostro del chico—, no pudo evitar hacer una comparación con el protagonista de la película y su novio. Bien, definitivamente él no estaba tan bueno como R, pero sí le recordaba en cierto modo a un zombie... tal vez no por la parte de comer cerebros, pero sí por la forma que tenía de devorar una hamburguesa, lo estúpido que podía ser en algunas —_muchas_— ocasiones y en en lo torpe que demostraba ser cada día...

Karin largó una carcajada al momento de que, de improviso, logró marcar dos puntos y despabilar a su chico —los ojos de éste casi saliéndose de sus órbitas y, a la par que tosía, refunfuñaba y la tachaba de asesina—. Sí, bien, Suigetsu Houzuki tal vez podría pasar como zombie —_e incluso podría ser interesante si lo fuera_—; pero Karin lo prefería así: como un estúpido humano que pasaba con ella las horas muertas de sus días más deprimentes y le sacaba más de una risotada.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Segundo drabble xD.

Siempre quise hacer un SuiKa, y creo que este tipo de historias va con ellos xD. Veré qué tal me va con el siguiente drabble, espero que el cerebro no se me seque para entonces :v (?)

.

.

**No olviden pasarse por mi página en FB: **Aoi Murasaki.

.

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


	3. Rata

**Título:** Treinta y un lunas.

**Autora:** Murasaki Aoi.

**Género:** Romance, fantasía.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje soez.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Extensión:** Serie de drabbles.

**Personajes:** Menma U. & Sakura H..

**Resumen: **Y pensaba que iba a aburrirse esa noche.

**Nota:** Para el #Writelloween2014.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

**Treinta y un lunas**

_by Murasaki Aoi_

.

Tercera luna

Rata

.

.

.

Era en esos momentos en que Sakura estaba dividida en dos. Los pulmones le dolían al pedir el oxígeno que no estaba recibiendo al igual que sentía los músculos quemarse a cada paso. A la par que la imponente casa se hacía más pequeña y se perdía en la lejanía, una parte de ella le imploraba descanso al fatigado cuerpo.

Pero no podía parar. No ahora.

Se podía decir que había alcanzado el límite. Hacía ya tres días que su familia se había quedado sin alimentos y subsistían de lo poco que lograban encontrar. Los _Nezumi*_ estaban en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia del País del Fuego y eran tantos que una familia más no suponía una pérdida grande; pero para ella... bueno, ¿era obvio, no? Su vida y la de sus padres estaba en juego. Y no iba a perder ni un minuto más.

Había ciertas cosas que garantizaban la muerte inmediata —casi pena capital— en su mundo: asesinar al Hokage, agredir a los Daimyōs o familiares o amigos de éstos. Y, robar. Pero no robar a cualquiera —que eso ya era común en ciertas partes del país—: robar a los anteriores mencionados o a las especies superiores a ti. Ciertamente, se podía decir que ella estaba muerta. Sin embargo, iba a morir de hambre si no lo hacía, así que, ¿qué más daba?

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos como estaba y corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello —bueno, en cierto modo, dependía de ello esta huida—, la chica de cabellos rosados no se percató que era atentamente vigilada por unos azules. Acuclillado en la alta rama de un árbol, un _Tengu*_ desplegó sus alas de manera ansiosa; una sonrisa impaciente apareciendo en sus facciones.

—Una rata, ¿eh...?

Y pensaba que iba a aburrirse esa noche.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Al fin ;n;

Me costó mucho esto; las ratas no son mi fuerte xD. Okay, esto salió sólo cuando me acordé de los roles de Pets que antes hacía. Está ambientado en la época feudal y sería algo así como Universo Alterno. Lo dividiré en dos partes porque _#YOLO(?)_ así que la siguiente será el final y tendremos la perspectiva de Menma, _so,_ ¡no se lo pierdan!

.

.

**Nezumi:** Ratón, básicamente. Sakura sería una mestiza de humana y ratón -con orejas, cola y toh eso(?)-

**Tengu:** Cuervo-demonio. Eso es lo que es Menma y, por obvias cuestiones, está por encima de Sakura. Tiene alas y todo eso(?).

.

.

**No olviden pasarse por mi FB: **Aoi Murasaki.

.

.

**_Love&Rockets~_**


	4. Cuervo

**Título:** Treinta y un lunas.

**Autora:** Murasaki Aoi.

**Género:** Romance, fantasía.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje soez.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Extensión:** Serie de drabbles.

**Pareja:** Menma U. & Sakura H..

**Resumen: **La noche recién había comenzado para ambos.

**Nota:** Para el #Writelloween2014.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

**Treinta y un lunas**

_by Murasaki Aoi_

.

Cuarta luna

Cuervo

.

.

.

—_¡Ah...!_

El casi sordo sonido del caer de los frutos que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado conseguir fue totalmente opacado. Una exclamación quedó perdida en la densidad del bosque. El movimiento de las ramas de los árboles, meciéndose de forma casi sobre natural al paso de su perseguidor sólo lograba ponerla más tensa de lo que ya estaba. Sus pasos eran ligeros y rápidos, pero notablemente ruidosos en comparación con los de él. Ya no tenía rumbo, la luna se encontraba escondida por la mesura de la arboleda y no le brindaba la guía necesaria. Su corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho al querer, de manera frenética, encontrar una salida a la par que sentía el sonido del viento que procedía a un aleteo casi despiadado.

Casi calculador. Casi irónico.

Al momento de chocar contra el enorme roble que alguna vez había trepado, un pensamiento fugaz entre la maraña de sentencias que inundaban su mente surgió...

—Te encontré.

_¿En qué momento se había transformado en una presa?_

Al instante en que sintió el aliento del cuervo en su cuello —cálido y con un aroma metálico— supo que había perdido.

De igual forma que comprendió que la noche recién había comenzado para ellos.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** No llegué a escribir ayer... Puñeteros exámenes.

Si me disculpan, iré a llorar a un rincón ._.

.

.

**No olviden pasarse por mi FB: **Aoi Murasaki.

.

.

**_Love&Rockets~_**


End file.
